


[Podfic] Anima

by M_Samro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Be nice to your appliances, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vending Unit #6479, modern!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 28:38]Podfic of Arboreal's oddly endearing and adorable WinterIron fic.Summary:Bucky had always been able to hear the voices of the things around him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	[Podfic] Anima

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039924) by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal). 



> This is my first ever contribution to Fandom Trumps Hate! 
> 
> Hope you like it, Arboreal :D

[Podfic] "Anima" by Arboreal

Length: 28:38

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u34pyutrblu0z9i/Anima_%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)

All sound effects are from [orangefreesounds.com](http://www.orangefreesounds.com/)

Music is "Place On Fire" by Creo, which you can find at the Free Music Archive [here.](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Creo)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic Cover Art] Anima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091393) by [lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17)




End file.
